


Car Wash

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Water, foam gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Nezumi wants to wash her car, but when she meets Center, things get all wet at the station...





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Drink water. Stay away if you're sensible !

Nezumi, having a bad day due to her business problems, was about washing her car, smoking weed…

Nezumi : (paying by touching the screen with her finger but it wasn’t working) What’s that, dammit ??!! “Rejected Transaction” ???!!! Seriously ??!! (Trying again, not wanting to believe it) WHAT ????!!!! (Hitting the screen, furious) ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN ME ?????!!!!! FUCK !!!!!!!! FUCK, FUCK YOU YOU FUCKIN TRASH !!!!!!!!! (was breaking the machine)

Worker : (who heard her, coming, worried) HO, HEY !!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ????!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!

Nezumi : THIS NOT WORKING, YOUR SHIT SUCKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO WASTE FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, HAH ???????!!!!!!! (kicking the machine)

Worker : (scared) I-I apologize..!!! Maybe you didn’t..

Nezumi : I’VE ALREADY TRIED YOU DUMBASS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW ???????!!!!!!! DON’T YOU SEE THIS IS URGENT, I NEED TO WASH MY CAR DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worker : You..You can also do it yourself if..

Nezumi : HAH ????????!!!!!!!! (kicking the machine again, screen broken) NO WAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN ME NOW ??????!!!!!! I’M NOT GONNA DIRT MY HANDS JUST BECAUSE YOUR FUCKIN MACHINE DOESN’T WORK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M RICH, I WANT SERVICE, THAT’S WHY WE PAY SHITTY MOTHERFUCKERS LIKE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU CAN’T DO YOUR FUCKIN JOB PROPERLY, AT LEAST HAVING A GOOD EQUIPMENT, YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR DIRECTOR AND BE FIRED ??????!!!!!! (Smoking again, nervous, trying to control herself)

Worker : No no no sorry sorry I apologize !!!!! Please don’t do that I-I’ll find a solution !!!!! Bu..But hem, sorry you’re not allowed to smoke here cause there’s a..

Nezumi : (mad, starting to break all the equipments) I DO WHAT I WANT BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I WANT TO BURN THIS PLACE, I DO IT OKAY ??????!!!!!! YOU POOR SHIT, STAY IN POVERTY AND DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worker : P-Please calm down, I-I’m gonna wash your car and..

Nezumi : DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH MY CAR WITH YOUR FUCKIN HANDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worker : P-Please, I don’t wanna lose my job I’m deeply sorry !!!!!! (Starting to wash Nezumi’s car, almost crying and panicked)

Nezumi : (taking out her gun) I TOLD YOU TO STOP YOU UNDERSTAND ????????!!!!!!!!

Worker : (petrified) O-OK OK !!!! I..I’M AAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Running away, leaving the station just like his colleagues who had heard everything, panicked when they saw Nezumi shooting in the air)

Nezumi : Tss, what a bunch of assholes !! (throwing her gun away, smoking) Shit… (looking at her car) I guess I have to wash you myself, partner. Okay, let’s do this… Sooo ! Another funny thing is gonna happen to me with the equipment or something, as I’m an unlucky girl…(laughing) I hope there are no cameras here… (looking at the broken machine) Damn, I was really furious..!

Center : Need to wash your car…?

Nezumi : Now what, a cun..

She stopped talking as she turned around, shocked.

Center was in front of her car, wearing a white tank top, blue jean shorts, green bikini, pink high heels sandals and a snapback. A water bucket was at her feets, but more importantly, she was holding a snow foam cannon, pointing at Nezumi with a sexy smile, biting her lip.

Nezumi : (thinking) “OH…MY…GOD..!!!” (heart pounding)

Center : (seductive, walking suggestively around Nezumi’s car, singing sexy, touching herself) Haaappy birthdayyyy…. to youu….(biting her lip) Haaappy birthdayyy to youu…. 

Nezumi : (blushing, wanted to laugh, shaking her head, biting her lip) No waaay…! Man…

Center : ..(smiling, giving a wink) Haappy birthhday…. to youu, honey…. Haa….Haaa mmm aaahhhh..!! Haappyyyyy…. biirthdayyy…. too…. youu oohhh..!

Nezumi : (out of words) T..Thank… you… baby…!

Center : (smiling, proud of the effect she wanted) Mmm…. (coming closer to her) you’re getting old today, honey…. 

Nezumi : A 70 years old lady having a heart attack right now… (smiling)

Center : Hahahahaha !!!!! Ooh, I see…. (teasing by grazing her lips on Nezumi’s face, creating a strong sexual tension between them) (whispering) Keep your eyes wide open….

Nezumi : (whispering too, smiling) My pussy is wide open actually…. (was about to kiss Center but this one slowly pulled herself away from her)

Center : Hehehee…. I hope she is…. (going slowly to Nezumi’s car, caressing it) Let’s take a shower…. (using the snow foam cannon on Nezumi’s car in the sexiest way possible) (eyes closed) Aaahhhh…!! Ooohhhh….

Nezumi : (heart racing) Oh my..

Center : (putting the snow foam cannon between her thighs, eyes closed, and shaking it, as foam was covering the car) Oohhh yeahh, yeaaahhhh…!! 

Nezumi : (blushing, uncomfortable) Aah… aaaah..!!!

She wasn’t sure if she could wait until the end of the show if Center kept up like that, cause it started to be really hot already ! Center wanted to go all out for Nezumi, thing that the girl sure was aware of.

The car was now entirely covered in foam, so Center decided to lay down on the hood of the vehicle (just right in front of Nezumi who actually was going through every emotion) and started to arch her back while smiling, biting her lip, eyes closed. She didn’t need to guess how her girlfriend was feeling and continued to tease her, wriggling, moaning, playing with the foam. 

Nezumi was panting. They haven’t had sex since this morning, but it wasn’t the only reason, seeing Center putting on a show that way, was enough to turn her on ! No matter if it wasn’t perfect, when your partner starts seduction, you know you’re ready for anything usually. Center could do whatever she wants, she was her only one, precious and unique diamond. 

Center was moaning, putting her hand down her shorts, then stopping. She looked at Nezumi, smiling, and climbed on the top of the car. Nezumi was a little worried cause though Center seemed to feel comfortable while performing, she also could slide and fall brutally on the ground, which wasn’t something that her girl wanted to happen (but secretly just for laughing hard, she wouldn’t be against to). Center was now on the top, kneeling, starting to lift slowly her top but stopped, teasing her girl again.

Center : (sexy smile) Toss the sponge, honey…. (biting her lip)

Nezumi : (flustered) The sponge… Ah, y-yes..!!! 

Center : (smiling) If you want to toss yours……

Nezumi : (blushing, hand on her chest) Oohhh C..Center..!!

Center : (throwing her cap away, smiling, eyes closed) Mmm…. Honeyy….? (rubbing her pussy with the sponge)

Nezumi : Y-Yes ???

Center : I’ve got a problem…. Aaahhhh..!!

Nezumi : W-What’s wrong..??

Center : I’m wet…. I’m so weeet…!

Nezumi : Oohhh..!! 

Center : (now squeezing the soapy sponge all over her body, eyes closed) Honeyyy….! Aahhh yees like thiis….!! 

Nezumi : (shaking) Oh..shit..!!! C..Center..!!

Center : I feel youu…. Oohhh I don’t knoww…. Nezumii….!

Nezumi : (who tried to catch her breath after seeing and hearing Center like that) Hungh..!!! GG.!!

Center : (keeps going) It’s… so soft…. aahhh…. honey, I feel your hands oohhh ooohhhh…!!

Nezumi : (fell down on her knees, one hand on the ground, the other on her chest, panting) N..No..!! Center..!!! You can’t..!!

Center : (again) I feel your hands playing with my..oohhh yes..!!

Nezumi : (who was still on the ground, shaking) S..Stop !! Aah..aaah..!!!

Center who continued to touch/wash (both) herself on the car, was turning Nezumi even more crazy, as this one was suffering. She knew that Center would torture her hard until the end, but god, it was too much for her and she didn’t even touched Center yet ! 

Center : (who obviously couldn’t see her girl, smiled, enjoying it) Is everything okayy…? Nezumiii…. I know it’s really hard..aaaahhhhh !!!

Nezumi : GGG..!!! (thinking) “She wants me to die right now..!!! I couldn’t survive 5 mins more like that !!!!” I… need… to… to… tooo..!!

Center : (teasing) You need tooo…? Mmm…. my shorts are bothering mee…. Oohhh….

Nezumi : (heard the sound of the zipper, and was having both hands on the ground, breathing heavily, heart racing) Aargh..!!! B..Babyyy !!!

She was about to explode, she was wondering how the hell she could still be alive by now.

Center : Hose me, Nezumi.…

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh..!!!! GGGG..!!! (put her hands over her mouth, trying not to scream)

Center : (zipped up her shorts, laughing quietly) Mmm…. I need to wipe off that cream…. 

Nezumi barely stood up, breathless, lost. 

Nezumi : AAH !!!!!!! 

She was surprised when she saw Center right before her, sitting on the car hood, teasing her, opening her legs.

Center : (sexy smile) It’s creamy…. N..Nezumi..??

Nezumi : (who had her hand on Center’s right thigh and the other on the car hood) You’re so… hot… C..Center…!!

Center was smiling inside, she knew that if she wrapped her legs around Nezumi, it’d be over for her, she wanted to make it last. The two girls were looking into each other’s eyes, sexual tension at its highest. Then, Nezumi leaned in and slowly kissed her. Center took the snapback off Nezumi’s head and put it on, before kissing her. She took the sponge and squeezed it all over Nezumi’s body. Now, the 2 were at the same level.

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Aahhh..!

Center started to rub Nezumi’s body with the sponge, but this one took it from her, smiling, removed her shirt, starting to wash herself in a very sexy way. Center couldn’t resist and kissed Nezumi’s chest, smelling her enchanting fragrance. Nezumi removed Center’s top, smiling, yanked the cap off Center’s head, putting it next to her and kissed the girl. She looked at her breasts, happy and caressed her legs. Center put her finger in Nezumi’s mouth, as this one sucked it, then the 2 girls kissed each other. 

Center : Honey…. (laid down on the hood, touching herself, moaning)

Nezumi who was still standing, touched Center’s hips before slowly unzipping her shorts, and paused for 3 secs, eyes focused on her bikini bottoms. Center was now the one feeling nervous. Nezumi started to rub Center’s pussy with the sponge.

Nezumi : (biting her lip, whispering) Yees…. so good…!

Center : (eyes closed) Aaaahhhhh..!! Ooohhhh my god….

Nezumi : (now rubbing Center’s pussy only with her hand) Babyy…. 

Center : Aaahhhh..aaahhhhh aaaahhhhh ooohhhh..!!!!! Nezumii..!! Aahhh yes !!!

Nezumi : I’m gonna wash this sexy car wash girl….

Center : Ooohhhh..!

Nezumi : I’ll clean your garage properly…. (kissing Center’s belly) Mmm….

Center : (wrapped her legs around Nezumi, kissing her, smiling) You’re a hot customer…. I need to give you a price….

Nezumi : (smiling) I’m a hard dealer mademoiselle…. (kissing)

Center : (put Nezumi’s cap in her shorts, smiling) Me too…. It’ll be a good deal…. (kissing)

Nezumi bit her lip, she couldn’t be more aroused just thinking about her cap into her girl’s shorts, this was giving Center a great power.

She smiled, pulled herself away from her, winking. She took the water spray gun, putting the cannon in her mouth, teasing Center who was panting. As she stopped in front of her, Center slowly opened her legs. Nezumi took the girl’s shorts and bikini bottoms off and used the hose gun on her pussy.

Center : (eyes closed) Aaaaahhhhhh..!! Oohhh yeahh…. Nezumii…!

Nezumi : (rubbed hard Center’s pussy at the same time) Aaahhhh..! You’re good baby..!! That’s it…. oohhh….

Center : (eyes closed) Nezumii..!!

Nezumi : (leaned over her, panting) You’re really hot right now…. (kissing) too hot…. (kissed her neck, removing Center’s bikini top)

Center smiled and suddenly surprised her by grabbing her shoulders, pinning her down in one move. 

Center : (smiling) I’m gonna clean you up dear customer…. (kissing) Mmm…. (quickly removed Nezumi’s bra, kissing her tits before suckin them hard)

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh..!!!!!!

Center : (kissing) It’s gonna be painful…. (lickin her belly before slowly unzipping her shorts with her teeths) Mmm…. (removing Nezumi’s panties) gorgeous…. (taking the hose gun and using it on Nezumi while massaging her breasts) Every part…. needs to be cleaned perfectly….

Nezumi : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ooooohhhhhh..!!!!! Centeeer !!!!!

Center : You love it, honey…? (using the hose gun in Nezumi’s pussy, kissing) does it feel good…? 

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y-YEES…!!!!

Center : Even the small area here…. mmm yees, this way…. (rubbing her pussy before suddenly thrusting her hard, intense fucking til the end)

Nezumi : (eyes closed) OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (smiling, keeps torturing her) You’re in distress, honey…. I can’t stop the water you know…. hehehee…. 

Nezumi : I… Aaahhhh.. I… Ooooohhhhhh… shit… C..Center..!!!

Center : (teasing) Yes…? (smiling) You want more…? (kissing)

Nezumi : Oooohhhhh oooooohhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Mmm…. give it…. high-quality service just for you…. (kissing, thrusting deeper with all her strength) mmm yes !!!! Come on !!!!

Nezumi : Centeeeeeeer aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ooooohhhhhh yes !!!!!!! Ooohhhhh yes !!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : I’m fucking you on your car…!!! (kissing) Intensityy..!!! Like this, Nezumi !!!!!!

Nezumi : Ooohhhh my goooooooood aaaaaahhhhhhhh pleaseeee ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Mmm…. (Slapped Nezumi’s butt, putting the hose gun inside of her) I’m cumming right in your ass..!!!

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oooohhhhh Centeeeeeeer aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (now fingering her) Oohhh it’s floodiing…. you’re really good….

Nezumi : Babyyyyyyyy I love youuuuu oooooohhhhhhhhh I love youuuuu aaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (proud but she wanted to torture her more, smiling) Give up, honey…. (kissing her back, lickin her ass) 

Nezumi : Stoooooooop aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pl..Plea..se.. pleaseee ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Here…. (fuckin her hard, kissing) Your pussy is totally messed up…. no…? 

Nezumi : Noooo ooooohhhhhh pleasee aaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Mmm…. she is…. (kissing, fucking harder, deeper) I’m screwing her hard..!!!!

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Ooohhhh oooooohhhhhhh babyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (suckin Nezumi’s fingers while thrusting her) Mmmmmm..!!!!!!!!!! You sexy rat…. (kissing) I’ll pop you out of your hole..!!! (necking her)

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOOHHHHHH YEEES YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : You’ve got a big hole honey…. (smiling, kissing, lickin her pussy) I like it….

Nezumi : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH CEN..CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Damn you’re flooding a lot…! Love iit…. (kissing, laying on top of Nezumi’s body, thrusting her harder and harder and harder) Nezumiii !!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIIIIII..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH YEEEEEESS AAAAAAHHHHHHH BABYYYYY AHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN..!!!!! AG..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The 2 girls were grinding their bodies. Pushing against each other intensively.

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIII OOHHH YEESS..!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEER OOOOOHHHHHHH BABYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (quickly kissed Nezumi’s pussy before licking her clit) Honeyy…!!

Nezumi : BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi squirted.

The two girls laid on their backs, holding hands, looking at the blue sky. Then, Center kissed Nezumi’s cheek.

Center : (smiling) Loved your birthday ?

Nezumi : (touching Center’s face) With you… everyday is my birthday… (kissing)

Center : Ooh honey… (kissing) You’re so sweet..!!

Nezumi : You know… as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.

Center : I love you Nezumi… more than anything, more than anyone… (kissing)

Nezumi : People try to break us apart…

Center : Who that ??

Nezumi : Jealous… but they couldn’t.

Center : Of course they couldn’t ! Never. No one can come between us…. (kissing) cause I love you too much….

Nezumi : Me too, I love you Center…. (kissing) Anyone gets in our way……

Center : ..is dead. Mmm…. our bodies are weeet…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Hm… we should probably get dressed….

Center : (smiling) Nooo…. (kissing)

Nezumi : We’re in a public place…. (smiling, kissing) 

Center : Fuck… (smiling) We should get the sextape…. (referring to the surveillance camera at the station here)

Nezumi : Since they’re all gone, I don’t know if we can get it… Oh, there ? (pointing at the video)

Center : Let me destroy it… (jumping out of the car, taking Nezumi’s gun)

Nezumi quietly watched her, eyes focused on her ass, thinking that even naked, Center holding a gun was just too hot !

Center smiled at the camera, same for Nezumi before the two gave the middle finger.

Center : ****** ************ !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Hahahaha !!!!! 

Center shot 5 times, destroying the video. 

Center : (teasing Nezumi with the gun) Mmm…. I wonder who’ll be my next target….

Nezumi : Girl throw that away please (smiling, getting dressed)…. don’t provoke me…. (kissing)

Center : (getting dressed too) Heheheheheee…. (kissing) If I put it just right..

Nezumi : (smiling, whispering) Babyyy… you’re playing a dangerous game with me…. (necking her) 

Center : (biting her lip, smiling) I love dangerous things, especially dangerous girls…. (kissing) they’re attractive….

Nezumi : (smiling) Ooh…. (lifted her up, kissing) My car’s still dirty…. (kissing, smiling)

Center : Hm, yeahh…. we should finish washing…. (kissing)

She took the hose gun, smiling, Nezumi starting to run as she guessed Center’s intentions. This one chased her around the vehicle and sprayed her, both of them laughing.

Nezumi : (laughing) You bitch !! Just wait… (quickly taking the foam gun, retaliating)

Center : (laughing) Nezumiii..!!!

The two girls continued to play, it was a battle mixed with foam and water around this poor car ! Then, they climbed onto the top, Nezumi spraying Center with the hose gun before doing it to herself. They were all both wet, kissing each other wildly. Center smiled, starting a dirty dance (not doing Dirty Dancing the movie !), Nezumi moved her hips, both of them in perfect synch. Needless to say that it was really hot as they looked at each other, smiling. Center kissed Nezumi and turned her back towards her girl, this one hugging her, kissing her shoulder. Center grinded her ass, Nezumi putting her hands on Center’s hips.

They started to jump on the car, laughing, in their madness like if they were partying. After a few secs they jumped out of the vehicle, finishing to wash it though it was pratically done already. Center was holding the hose gun while Nezumi was behind her holding it too, both of them grinding. 

Center : Mmm…. we’re done…. (kissing)

Nezumi : (smiling) No…. (pushed her against the car, kissing, lifted her up and put her on the car hood, kissing her chest, aiming her neck)

Center : (eyes closed, heart pounding) Nezumii…. Oohhh..!!

Nezumi then kissed her long enough to make her vulnerable and it worked, Center knowing that once she has her lips captured by the girl, she melts like a strawberry ice cream. Nezumi invited her to go inside her car, doors opening automatically. She pushed Center on the backseat, smiling, kissing. She took Center’s top and the bikini top off very quickly, kissing. She did the same for her own shirt and bra before taking off Center’s shorts and bikini bottoms. Center’s heart was racing, she was panting.

Nezumi : (while unzipping her own shorts at the same time, pulling down everything, biting her lip, giving the sexiest smile she could give) I need to park my car…. 

Center : Aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!! (eyes closed, feeling her suckin her tits) Ooohhhh honeyyy..!!! Pleaase aaaahhhhh !!!!!

Nezumi : I have some unfinished business…. (kissing, smiling, licking her ears)

Center : Oooooohhhhhhhh aaaaahhhhhhh..!!!! Nooo oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling, kissing) I need to finish eating my birthday cake…. (suddenly kissed her pussy and licked her clit with a lot of intensity !) Mmm….

Center : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOD AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (tongue fuckin her, hard hot sequence) Centeer…. baby…. (now thrusting deep and hard, making Center totally crazy and out of control !)

Center : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH PLEAAASE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (kissed her while thrusting) Yes babyy…. more…. I want to wipe you out…. (intense fucking)

Center : (eyes closed) AAAAAHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I wanna eat your fuckin pussy baby…!!! That’s it…. like this…. Aaaahhhhh..!!!! I feel you cumming…. (kissing) oohhh you’re cumming for me…. 

Center : (eyes closed) AA..AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE PL..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (intense fucking) I’m gonna ravage you, Center..!!!

Center : (eyes closed) YES PLEAAASE RAVAGE ME OOOOHHHHHH RAVAGE ME NEZUMIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH YEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (slapped her butt) YOU LOVE IT YOU BITCH, HUH ??????!!!!!!

Center : YES OOHHH YES I LOVE IIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (slapped her butt) I’M SCREWING YOUR FUCKIN PUSSY, YOU LOVE TO BE SCREWED LIKE A BITCH HUH ?????????!!!!!!!!! 

Center : OOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEES YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW MEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : FEEL HOW I’M BANGIN YOU HARD RIGHT NOW BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : OOOOOOHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOOP STOOOOOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIIIN !!!! AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AG..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NE..NE..ZU..MI..!!!!!! AAAAAHAAAAAHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : YOU’RE THIRSTY OOOOHHHHHH YEAH YOU WANT ME SO MUCH CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : YEEES OOHHH YEEEEESSS YEEEEEEEEEEEESSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO GOOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL YOUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE I LOOOOOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIII..!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOHHHHH YEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : YOU’RE SO FUCKIN GOOD BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HURT YOU OOHHH YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE SO EXCITING AND YOU’RE EXCITED LIKE A LIONESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH CENTEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI OOHHH YEEEES NEZUMIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZ…UMI..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M YOURS HONEYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAHH..I’M CUMMIIIING OOOHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’M FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND… THE WAY… SHE DESERVES IT AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT BABY ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMI..!!!!!!!! I..I’M THINKING ABOUT YOUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIII YOU’RE THE BEST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU HONEY OOOOHHHHH YEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUU NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NE…NEZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Center squirted like a geyser.

Nezumi : Ooh shit aaahhhh..!!! Damn baby I’m… dead…

Center : You killed me, honey..!! 

Nezumi : I thought the car was going to blow up or overturn… (smiling)

Center : Hahahahaha !!!!! Aah honey…. (kissing)

Nezumi : W-Wait..!!! Stop, Center aahhh..!!! Not agaiin..!!!!!

Center : Hehehe…. I don’t think you’ve had enough earlier…. (kissing, torturing her again) You’ll be dead by the end of the day….

Nezumi : AAAAHHHHH CENTEEEEER OOOOOHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : I’ll make you suffer a lot tonight honey…. (kissing) Mmm…. soo… which restaurant should we go to…?

Nezumi : Dunno… (kissing)

Center : (smoking) Maybe I’ll cook something for you…. (kissing) but since I burn everything I think this won’t be good…

Nezumi : Hahahahaha !!!!!! I’ll do it myself hahaha !!!! Aah what would I do without you, Center…? (kissing)

Center : And what about me, what should I say ?? Thank God we have each other…. (kissing) this is probably the best gift we could give to me…. to have you, Nezumi…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Me too, I’m happy baby…. you’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met…. (kissing) If you die, I’ll die with you, on your body…. my lips against yours…. (smiling, kissing)

Center : (joking) Why, am I gonna die in the next days…? (kissing)

Nezumi : Yes…. I’ll kill you…. (kissing)

Center : Oohhh…. interesting…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Well, my partner will do it…. (kissing)

Center : What’s her name…? I don’t like strangers…. (kissing)

Nezumi : “Pussy”…. (smiling, kissing)

Center : Well, that’s fine I’ll kill her before she has the chance to do anything…. (kissing, smiling) with my lover who’s called “Pussy” too…. Hm… let’s take a shower….

Nezumi : Where…?

Center : Here….

Nezumi : Now, even inside the car it’s dirty… (smiling) We need to clean it…. (kissing)

Center : Mmm…. this is trouble…. (smiling, kissing) Come on…

Center took Nezumi’s hand, both of them going out of the car, washing each other with the foam gun and the water spray gun before leaving definitely the station.

 

End of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. 
> 
> Wherever I read "car wash" I have sexy girls in mind giving service, I don't know about you. Probably the hottest story between Nezumi/Center. When they fuck up the station, they really fuck it up ! Hard.


End file.
